Fairytales: Angel's Angel
by Jeffrei Star
Summary: life was like a fairytale for angel. he had a job, he had collins. tehn his world crashed and now hes all alone, until he meets someone in the rain who may just be his angel.


_Hey everyone! I hope all of you enjoy my very first online RENT fanfiction. This is dedicated to my favorite reader and homie Maureen! Much love to her, and to everyone else._

_Loves,_

_Jeffrei Star_

It all began on a simple, ordinary day. The day started with a breakfast cooked by Collins and a kiss on the cheek to seal the day with a smile. Angel would leave for work, he worked at a bookstore just nine blocks away, then around seven he would come strolling back home, greeted with open arms and warm lips to press against his glossed ones. It seemed like a fairy tale life, so simple yet perfect in every way. But like all fairy tales trouble was bound to arise sometime. And today, March 23rd, was the day.

"Sure you can close up by yourself Jean?" A red haired woman looked up. "I may get bored without someone to talk to, but I'll live." Angel smiled, it was five and today was rather slow so Jean suggested Angel take the rest of the day off. More time with Collins for him. He paretically jumped at the chance, only offering to stay so not to seem rude. Angel waved and grabbed his purse, walking out with a smile. The drag queen walked down the blocks in adorable black boots with thick soles. He also wore a pair of blue tights with greenish designs that looked floral...like leaves almost, a solid bright green skirt, and a blue sweater with a black necklace that Collins had got him dangling around his slender neck.

When he got to the apartment he didn't bother to wait for the elevator, instead he ran up the four flights of stairs, boots clunking on the metal stairway. When he reached his room and slyly opened the door, shutting it without a sound, then set his purse down. The bedroom door was slightly ajar. "Aww how cute, he's napping." Angel thought as he slipped into the small bedroom. Sure enough a figure lay in bed, hugging a pillow, no shirt on. Actually the figure was completely naked. Angel crawled on the bed and slipped his arms around the sleeping boy from behind. The person stirred. Then awoke, sitting up, he turned and looked at Angel. Angel paused. "Who the fuck are you?" The guy asked. Angel's jaw dropped, and trembled. "Oh shit." Both Angel and the guy looked up at Collins who came out the bathroom, completely naked.

"Angel baby please..." "SHUT UP!" Angel snapped, tears running down his face, makeup washing away with the salty tears of anger, shock, and sheer sadness. The guy, whose name was Damon, was getting dressed about to leave. "Angel I-" Angel slapped Collins. "You lied to me, you cheated on me! YOU are a disgusting pig and I should have left you on the streets to die!" Angel screamed, crying even more, choking on his tears. Collins grabbed Angel's tender arm, accidently bruising the fair flesh. "Angel listen to me I'm sorry. It will never happen again I swear baby." "Damn right it won't!" Angel zipped his bag of stuff and started for the door. Collins pinned him to the wall. "ANGEL!" His voice began angry. Angel looked at him, more tears came, and there was no forgiveness in his eyes. Collins saw this and bit his lip. "I'd say I'm sorry Collins. But I'm not." Angel said, and with that he left.

As you know after the bad in fairy tales, comes more bad, then comes the good. Well the bad did come...in a way you wouldn't expect.

Angel walked down the block, it was about to rain, and since he moved twelve blocks away from his job now, he had to walk fast if he wanted to come home dry, since after all he had no spare change for the bus. Three weeks ago today. Already it'd been three weeks since he'd came home and his world had crashed like a bullet through a church window. He had ran, ran to Maureen to protect him from his depression. After a week with her he got his own apartment. Maureen seemed to be the only one on his side actually. Mimi said, "These things happen so just buck up and get over it." Get over it? How? As he walked he saw something, laying on a bench. It looked like a bundle of clothes at first. The rain started. As Angel walked towards the bench the skies opened, pouring rain down, so thick after a few moments it was like ropes of liquid falling on the helpless humans. Angel's eyes grew. On the bench was a girl. Long black hair, now wetted, wearing a white and pink shirt with hip hugging jeans. "Hey!" Angel knelt down and shook her. "Hey! Miss! Are you ok?" She groaned, and lifted her head. One side was bleeding. "Oh shit! Don't worry hun I'ma get you to a doctor." Angel lifted the girl, with ease to his surprise. The girl was silent as Angel ran to the hospital, which was on the other side of town, taking around an hour to run.

When Angel arrived he was having trouble breathing, the girl with the icy flesh and raven hair in his arms, shivering from the cold. "I need help! I need help now please!" Angel said, panting, straining to fill his lungs, as he walked to the receptionist who gave a small gasp and rushed for a doctor. Angel looked down, moving a wet chunk of hair from the girl's face. "Your gonna be ok dear."

_To be Continued..._

_Sorry its so short my friends, I'll be updating this either later today or tomorrow, and I'll be updating my Highschool Musical and Dairy of Skyler soon to. Review please!_

_Loves,_

_Jeffrei Star!_


End file.
